


Joyce'sNaughty Secret

by red_jacobson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femme-Slash, Goes AU during 3rd Season of Buffy, Multi, One Shot, Oral, Piercings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Joyce Summers has a secret she could never tell her daughter, about the relationship she has with one of Buffy's best friends.
Relationships: Harmony Kendall/Faith Lehane, Xander Harris/Cordelia Chase/Tara Maclay, Xander Harris/Joyce Summers, Xander/Joyce/Cordelia/Tara/Harmony/Faith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Joyce'sNaughty Secret

**STORY TITLE: Joyce's Naughty Secret**

**PART:** 01 of 01  
 **AUTHOR:** Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
 **DISTRIBUTION:** Ao3, Hentai-Foundry, Questionable Questing  
 **DISCLAIMER:** None of the Characters You Recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (GRR! ARRGH!)  
 **SUMMARY:** Joyce Summers has a secret she could never tell her daughter, about the relationship she has with one of Buffy's best friends.

 **FEEDBACK:** Of course! It Makes Me Write Faster  
 **CATEGORY:** Lots of Women  
 **RELATIONSHIPS:** Xander/Multi  
 **RATING:** NC-17

 **WORD COUNT:** <4,582>  
 **SPOILERS:** None, takes place in an AU where Xander and Cordelia have a very interesting marriage and the Chases never lost their money. Set in early 4th Season

 **WARNINGS:** If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect, Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.

 **AUTHORS NOTES:** Just For Fun, a little One and Done that popped into my head and wouldn't leave until I'd written it out.

_**1630 Revello Drive** _

_**Sunnydale, California** _

_**Friday, October 1 st, 1999** _

_**6:30 pm** _

Joyce Summers, forty years old, mother, divorced woman, and successful business owner, was trembling with excitement as she prepared for the evening. She'd been on edge ever since she'd gotten the text message. It was a simple message that held an overwhelming meaning for her. It was just a time and four letters, CSPP, she was to be Collared, Shaved, Pierced and Plugged. It was the same code he had used from the first time he called for her, and she had needed to rush into her private bathroom at the Gallery and finger herself to orgasm just to be able to function.

She had never expected to find herself in a relationship like this, not after her second year in college, but she wouldn't change anything for the world! It had come as a complete surprise, she had driven to Oxnard to talk to an estate agent about purchasing some paintings, but the woman had gotten ill suddenly and her assistant wouldn't be able to see her until the next morning.

Not wanting to drive back to Sunnydale and then come back, she got a room at the Holiday Inn. Out of boredom, and a bit of horniness, she drove across the road to the mixed Strip Club, figuring she'd get some more fantasy fuel. She'd ended up staying in Oxnard for nearly a week, turning the Gallery over to her assistant manager.

_Paying the cover charge, she walked into the showroom and found a seat. She was actually impressed by how clean the place was, but she almost fainted in shock when a girl she recognized came up to take her drink order!_

“ _Cordelia? What are you doing here? I thought you and Xander would have gotten at least to Vegas by now. I mean, Oxnard is a nice place, but not exactly someplace for a honeymoon, is it?”_

_She had last seen Cordelia and Xander at their wedding a couple of days after they graduated High School when they had loaded up the Cadillac Escalade that Cordelia's parents had bought them as a wedding present and drove off on their road trip. So what were they doing in Oxnard?_

_Cordelia laughed, “Well, that was the plan, but with typical Harris luck, we stopped and got a hotel room before it got too late, and the next morning went to grab some breakfast before checking out. It was at breakfast that we got dragged into the weirdness, although this is a lot more fun than the Sunnydale variety. If you stick around for the evening, we can tell you all about it. But, what would you like to drink?”_

_Joyce had just shook her head with a grin at Xander's luck, and ordered a glass of white wine. She was only going to have one and then switch to soda, because she wanted to hear this story._

_Hurrying up the steps to her bedroom, she remembered the way the crowd reacted when the DJ announced that Alex would be the next dancer. The women, including several of the dancers had started cheering and clapping, and Joyce had been sure that Cordelia had been one of the wolf-whistles._

Unbuttoning her blouse with trembling fingers, she shucked off her suit jacket and put it on the pile to be dry cleaned with her skirt. Tossing her blouse in the laundry basket, she reached back and unhooked her bra, letting her tits hang free. Pushing her panties off, Joyce ran her fingers over the stubble growing, and frowned. She'd been lazy the last few days, that wouldn't do!

Taking off the garter belt, she rolled the stockings down her legs and tossed them on top of her bra and panties in the hamper. Kneeling down, she reached under the bed and grabbed the box she'd prepared right after she'd gotten back from Oxnard. Dialing the combination, she opened the lid and pulled out the lubricant and plug, the rest would have to wait until after her shower. Closing the lid again and locking it, she left the box on top of the bed besides her garter belt.

Opening the bottom drawer of her dresser, Joyce moved the boring panties aside and lifted out the false bottom and picked up the black crotch-less panties she'd purchased when she'd prepared the box. She pulled out the matching stockings and rolled them out to make sure she didn't have any runs. She had to look her best, didn't she?

Satisfied, she left the underwear on the bed and picked up the things she was taking into the shower. Once the water was the right temperature, she sat down on the bench and aimed the shower head at her pussy, wetting the stubble before letting the water run into the tub. Rubbing the shaving gel all over the hair, she opened the fresh razor and ran it under the water.

After she was completely hairless, she completed her shower and patted herself dry. Reaching under the sink, she pulled out the enema and filled it. She had learned to make sure she was completely clean when he called for her, because he always, from the first night, had her ass, and he made her love it!

When she finished, she coated the plug with the lube and pushed it against her stretched ring, shivering in anticipation of feeling him plunging into her tightest hole. She was tempted to finger herself, just to take the edge off, but refrained, he had preferred her to be close to the edge when she arrived, and he always made sure that the anticipation was worth it.

Sitting down naked at the dressing table, Joyce enjoyed the way the plug pressed into her as she fixed her makeup and brushed her hair so it looked right. Smiling in satisfaction, she got up and wrapped the garter belt over her hips and slid the stockings up her legs. Once they were in place and the garters were clipped properly, she pulled the silk panties up her legs, enjoying the way the opening framed her pussy and her ass in her reflection.

Unlocking the box again, she picked up the jewelry box and opened it with one hand while the other pinched her nipples, making them even tighter. Taking his gift out of the box, she slid the post through her left nipple and closed it before doing the same with her right nipple. Tugging them, she hissed at the beautiful pain, as always it sent pulses of pleasure right to her pussy, getting her even wetter than she already was.

Putting the jewelry box away, she lifted the last item out. Raising the leather collar to her lips, she kissed the tag that named her Master. He had put it on her the first time that morning in Oxnard, and, she had tears of happiness in her eyes as she knelt before him. Through blurred eyes, she saw the words “Property of Xander Harris” etched in the metal.

Lifting the hair off her neck, Joyce wrapped the collar around her throat and buckled it, making sure that she left enough room for her to easily breathe.

Closing the box, she locked it again and slid it under her bed. She laughed a little at the precautions she'd taken, Buffy was far past the age of snooping in her bedroom, and besides, she was sharing a dorm room with Willow now. But Buffy would never understand the relationship with Master, hell, her daughter still had a hard time accepting that she and Giles had fucked on top of the police car. That had been fun, but she didn't like Rupert enough to let him touch her again.

Checking the time, she had 30 minutes to get there, so she slid on her favorite FMPs and grabbed her raincoat. Wrapping the coat around her, she made sure that nobody could see anything they weren't supposed to, and then tied the belt around her waist. Grabbing her billfold, she slid it into the pocket of the coat and hurried down the stairs. Picking up the keys to her Jeep, Joyce unlocked the door to the garage and used the remote to start the car. Locking the door behind her, she got into the Jeep and locked the doors before opening the garage door.

She was careful to observe the traffic laws on her way because she really didn't want to get pulled over. Her outfit would be difficult to explain to the police, especially since Detective Stein was still nosing around, and doubtless had passed the word to the others on the force.

Turning off Wilkins Boulevard onto Crawford Avenue, Joyce nodded, she was ten minutes early, so she could spend the time getting into the right mindset. Pulling into the driveway, the garage door opened for her and she pulled into her space, right next to Cordy's SUV and Master's Lexus. The garage door closed behind her and she lowered the driver's side window before she shut off the engine. Setting her alarm for eight minutes, so she would be at the door exactly on time, she sat back and closed her eyes, remembering that first night.

_Joyce had gasped when Xander, or Alex as they called him, came onto the stage. He looked very different from Buffy's best friend, he was dressed as a construction worker, the white wife-beater t-shirt showing his muscular arms and chest, and the jeans were cut tight enough to see that he was really hung!_

_Without meaning to, she licked her lips, wanting to get his cock in her mouth and suck him until he screamed her name. From the soft moans and shuffling in the seats around her, it was clear that she wasn't the only woman affected. For a moment, she wondered what was so different, why she was suddenly lusting after a man her daughters age? Maybe it's what Cordelia was referring to?_

_Putting the random thought aside, Joyce watched as Xander danced and she had to stop herself from rubbing her thighs together, her pussy was crying for attention and she knew who she would be picturing when she got her clothes off later!_

_She kept watching, struggling to control herself until Xander had stripped down to his posing pouch, and something inside her snapped, she had to touch him, to kneel before him and give herself to him, now! She had just started to rise when a hand touched her shoulder and she looked around in confusion, the burning need dying down. What the fuck had just happened? She turned to see who had touched her, and saw Cordelia standing there, a look of understanding on her face._

“ _Come with me Joyce. I'll try to explain while Xander is making his rounds. Things just got a little more complicated.”_

The sound of her alarm beeping pulled Joyce from her memories, and she stepped out of the jeep, taking off the raincoat and leaving it on the seat. Closing the door, she reached through the window and dropped the keys on top of her coat before walking up to the door. Checking the clock by the door, she knocked on the door at exactly 8:30, and the door opened immediately.

“Good Evening, Joyce. You're right on time, Master will be pleased.” Tara said, and Joyce smiled at Master's Alpha as she stepped into the house. Alpha closed the door before walking around her, inspecting her. Joyce relaxed slightly when the younger woman nodded in satisfaction.

Alpha lifted a leash off the hook by the door and clipped it to Joyce's collar. As soon as the lead was connected, Joyce lowered herself to her hands and knees and crawled after her naked Alpha as she walked down the carpeted hallway.

As they approached the main room, Joyce smiled at the sounds of flesh smacking flesh, and Cordy's moans of pleasure. Master was giving her sister slave her evening spanking it seemed. When she first knew the two of them, she would never have pictured Cordelia as a submissive, but once you saw her without her mask, it was obvious who had control in their relationship.

When they reached the archway, Alpha stopped and Joyce continued crawling until she was at Alpha's feet before she stopped. Joyce watched as Master stood beside his wife, who was bent over and tied to the table. Master was fingering Cordy between spanks, and Joyce could tell when the girl hit her peak. She had seen Cordy and Alpha cumming countless times over the last several months, either from Master's cock, or her own mouth and fingers, so she was very familiar with the sound of Cordy cumming.

Master must have noticed her eyes on him, because he looked up and smiled, “Punctual as always Joyce, very good. Now, while Cordy is recovering, you can come in and greet me properly.”

Joyce smiled widely “Of course, Master! Thank you!” as she crawled toward him. When she was in front of him, she raised herself up on her knees and reached for the zipper of his jeans, her mouth already watering.

JNS & JNS & JNS

While Joyce was happily sucking Master, Tara moved to the table and helped Cordy to her feet. The girl smiled gratefully as she made her way to where the juice and chocolate were waiting. Tara broke the chocolate into small squares, putting them into Cordy's mouth one at a time to let her absorb the energy from the sugar. Lifting the chilled glass of orange juice to Cordy's lips, she let the girl take a drink before pulling it away.

“Thanks Alpha, I think I can move on my own again.” Cordy chuckled, “I shouldn't have challenged Master to see how many positions I could handle, that was a mistake!”

She grinned, “It wouldn't be you if you didn't push the boundaries, sweetie. It's why Master and I love you so much.” Keeping her arm around Cordy, Tara sat down on the couch and watched Joyce serving their Master.

Tara's grin dropped as she watched, and she gave a silent prayer of thanks to Aphrodite for her intervention. She didn't know Joyce as well as Master and his wife did, but she had become very fond of the woman, even when they were all dressed. Joyce was almost the definition of motherly, and after losing her own mother, Joyce filled that hole in her heart perfectly. Of course, it wasn't exactly a normal relationship, because most daughters didn't have their mother on her knees licking her pussy, or using a strap-on to fuck them, did they?

When Joyce joined them that first night, Cordy had told her that Aphrodite was involved in her initial reaction, but she didn't go into the details and Joyce didn't ask. Goddess willing she never would, because there is no way to tell her that she had been destined to die in less than three years! If she and Cordy hadn't been pulled into the dream with Alex after the night they spent together, Tara wouldn't have believed it either.

Hells below, hearing that she and Cordy were going to be dying stupidly young was bad enough, but learning they were nothing but pawns to be sacrificed on the altar of those bastard Powers? It was no wonder they had all grabbed the offer that Aphrodite had made. So what if it meant opening their hearts and their bed to additional women, keeping themselves alive and the world turning was more important!

Of course, the way that Aphrodite and her allies had supercharged their sex drives and their stamina just meant that they all enjoyed themselves, and Tara wasn't complaining, not at all! It would have been different if Aphrodite had changed their desires, but she and Cordy were already aware that they were submissive and attracted to both women and men, and Alex had already started exploring his dominant tendencies, so that wasn't a problem.

It had been a surprise to find out just how many women were eager to submit to Master Alex, even if they didn't join them for more than a night or two of fun. Even Daria, who wasn't submissive at all, still joined them a few times and enjoyed it.

Cordy chuckled softly, getting her attention, and Tara turned to see what was amusing. “I see Harmony and Faith are finally awake, it's about time. I know that Harmony is a night person now, but Faith doesn't have that excuse.”

“I just think it's funny that the two of them are together, after all the grief Faith gave Buffy over the Angel thing. But at least we don't have to worry about some gypsy curse this time. That was a mess!”

Tara nodded, she'd heard stories from the others, but, Faith had seen the vamp attacking her girlfriend and, in a moment of what she heard described as 'being worthy of a boneheaded Gryffindor' did an untested ritual in one of the books they'd stolen from the Mayor and bound Harmony and her souls together. They gang managed to hide what had happened, and Faith was at the new vampire's bedside when she woke. Tara hadn't said anything when she heard the story, but wouldn't have been surprised if Aphrodite hadn't gotten involved in Faith's decision, since it was the relationship with Harmony that had kept the Slayer from going over the edge after accidentally killing the Deputy Mayor.

Waving the two women into the room, she and Cordy shared a glance and they both spread their legs, allowing Faith to kneel between Tara's thighs while Harmony took her position in front of Cordy The feeling of Faith's tongue drove any conjecture from her mind and Tara leaned back and enjoyed herself.

She smiled as the Slayer put her hands on Tara's thighs and lifted them up, allowing Faith to run her tongue between the cheeks her of her ass, tickling her rosebud. The feeling made Tara gasp, especially when Faith pushed the tip of her tongue through the ring before pulling back and sucking on her pussy lips. Tara couldn't help the reaction, even before Master she'd loved having a finger or a toy in her ass when a girl was going down on her.

It was a good thing, because Master delighted in having all of them bending over and holding themselves open for his cock on a daily or nightly basis. It was a wonder he had the time to go to work every day, but he managed, and was already on the fast track to running his own construction crew.

“Ooh yeah, Faith! That feels so good,” Tara moaned as the kneeling girl slid her tongue between her open lips and teased the walls. She looked down and saw the amusement in Faith's eyes before she moved her tongue and brushed her Alpha's clit. Tara cried out as the jolt of bliss rocketed through her and she stopped thinking, letting her body float free and enjoy itself.

JNS & JNS & JNS

Joyce cried out happily as Master's cock filled her pussy, his hips slapping against her ass as he bent her over the table. She had easily swallowed everything he gave her, something she was proud of, considering the difficulty she had the first time, but she'd gotten lots of experience since then.

At the time she'd been amazed he was still able to keep going after he had flooded her mouth, but when Cordy told explained about the encounter with Aphrodite she understood. Of course, that was after he had fucked her through a dozen orgasms and finished in her ass, so she was willing to believe just about anything!

_It was after she had licked Cordy until she came that Tara came into the room, and Master introduced her to the Alpha of their family, and Joyce got her taste of the second girl of the evening. She hadn't played with another girl since before she'd met Hank, so she was glad that she hadn't forgotten how._

_That was still a night of firsts, as Alpha used a strap-on and she and Master made her the filling in a sandwich while Cordy enjoyed the tongue of Susie, the owner of the club. She'd ended up joining the three of them in Master's room, and when they woke up the next morning, Master had asked her to join them. She'd leaped at the offer, and when she got back from meeting the estate manager, where she negotiated a fantastic deal on several pieces, Master had taken her to get her piercings and the collar she proudly wore._

_That was just the start of the day, because Master had Alpha take her to Victoria's Secret and get some new underwear, and she'd gotten so turned on that she pulled Alpha into the changing booth and went down on her! That was when she discovered that Alpha was a witch, since she cast a silencing spell around the booth to keep people from finding out what they were doing. The spell had been needed, because Alpha ended up spanking her for being a brat and trying to dominate her._

_That was the first time Alpha had spanked her, but not the last. Until that morning Joyce had no idea that a spanking could be exciting, but it was one of the wildest things she'd ever experienced._

_Cordy had just snickered when Alpha told them about it, and Alpha ended up spanking her as well. Master had just been amused, but then Alpha received her own spanking and they were all sitting very gingerly on the hard benches of the Mall food court._

_Joyce still wasn't sure how Cordy had talked her into it, but she'd found herself picking out a costume at the Oxnard Dancer's Supply and after several lessons from Alpha, Susie and Daria who had been Alpha's lover before getting involved with Master, she had signed up for the Amateur Night Contest, taking off her clothes in front of an audience!_

_She didn't win, but coming in second made her feel damn good! And she found herself sitting on a table in the locker room as several of the dancers used their mouths to congratulate her for a job well done. As consolation prizes go, massive orgasms are pretty hard to beat!_

Feeling Master's cock swelling within her triggered another climax and she was surprised she hadn't screamed herself hoarse by now. He held still, letting her enjoy herself which she appreciated, but when he pulled out, things changed. Normally he would have had her sucking him again, but instead, he put a blindfold around her eyes and rolled her over so she was on her back on the table. And then she felt two of the others wrapping the cuffs around her wrists, securing her.

Master had tied her down before, so it wasn't that unusual, but the blindfold was new, and Joyce was eager to see what he had in mind for her now. She didn't long to wait as he lifted her legs up and put her ankles over his shoulders as he tugged on the base of her plug. She moaned, “Oh yes! Thank you Master, I love you fucking my ass!”

Master chuckled, “I know you do, my naughty Joyce, and Alpha and I love filling it just as much. But I think I've got a better use for your mouth right now.”

Clapping his hands, Joyce heard a girl's voice giggling but she couldn't tell who it was. And before she could figure it out, she felt the girl climb up on the table and put her pussy right over Joyce's mouth. Sticking out her tongue, she gave a long lick, making the girl above her shiver. Joyce let the girl's juices rest on her tongue for a moment, this was a girl she hadn't tasted before. She didn't know Master had added another girl, wonder who she is?

She didn't have time to wonder, as Master was working his fingers into her ass, coating her with the lubricant, and she would have encouraged him, but her mouth was busy. And then the girl above her shifted, and Joyce felt long hair brushing her thighs and warm breath on her pussy! Oh this was going to be good! She moaned as Master pushed through her tight hole, making her tongue move inside the girl above her, which she must have enjoyed because the girl's tongue moved faster inside her.

Joyce was sure that she was going to die of orgasm overload before the night was over, but didn't really care. Between Master and the others having her tied down and helpless, the new girl licking her like an Amazon and Master fucking her ass like he owned her, it was getting to be all too much!

She'd lost all track of time, all that mattered was Master's cock, the girl's tongue, and the pussy she was licking. Joyce distantly heard the girl cry out as she came, and she had to swallow quickly to get the burst of sweet juices that filled her mouth, but the girl managed to keep licking her. It wasn't until she felt Master burying himself in her ass and the jets of hot cum flooding her bowels that she screamed into the girl above her as she came!

Joyce lay there, panting, a smile that she was sure would never fade on her face. She vaguely noticed that Master had pulled out of her ass, and the girl climbed down from on top of her, but that was fine, she just wanted to bask in the wonderful feelings.

And then the girl started licking her again, and it was even better. Although she heard Master's voice calling her name, and she tried to focus on what he was saying,

“It seems that Faith wasn't as discreet as she should have been on patrol the other night, Joyce, and I got a surprise visitor at my office yesterday. Somebody wanted to know what was really going on, and I told her.”

Joyce was suddenly feeling nervous about this, where was Master going with his story? She got her answer when the blindfold was suddenly pulled away. She blinked rapidly to get used to the light again, before looking down at the girl who was licking her.

“Buffy?”

End


End file.
